Mea culpa
by Mary Lupin
Summary: Shortfic SSLE . Mea culpa, minha culpa.


_Ao meu amável leitor,_

_Sinceramente? Não me perguntem de onde surgiu a idéia dessa fic, devo dizer apenas que ela me veio à cabeça quando eu tava lendo uma fic – cujo ship **não** era Severo/Lily, detalhe... XD. - e quando terminei de ler a fic resolvi ver se conseguia escrever alguma coisa sobre essa idéia... Então vejamos o que acontece! _

_Beijos e boa leitura!_

_Mary Lupin._

_**Mea culpa**_

O cenário era o mesmo de sempre, o horário era o mesmo de sempre. Uma garota de dezesseis anos, cabelos vermelhos, olhos verdes. Ela estava sentada em um balanço, movendo-o devagar, para passar o tempo. O sol estava escondido pelas nuvens. Parecia que ia chover. Poderia chover, poderia nevar, poderia cair um raio perto dela, mas de lá ela não sairia enquanto ele não chegasse. Tirou a mão esquerda da corrente do balanço e posicionou o pulso perto dos olhos, olhando ao relógio. É, ele não estava atrasado.  
Ela que havia chegado cedo demais.  
Suspirou. O tempo ia passando, e ela passou a mover cada vez mais o balanço, deixando os cabelos vermelhos esvoaçarem. Cada vez mais, o impulso era maior e ela se lembrou da primeira vez que ele falou com ela, e da revelação que ele tinha feito à ela.  
Todo o tempo que eles passaram juntos passou por sua mente, até o dia em que ele a chamou de sangue-ruim. Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, colocando os pés no chão, para que o balanço parasse. Ela não poderia lembrar-se disso agora, não era para ter raiva. Aquele encontro era exatamente para _isso_.  
— Lílian...? — e finalmente, chegara. Sua voz estava levemente fraca, como se tivesse medo da garota. Ele perguntaram o óbvio, evidente que era ela. Mas mesmo assim, a garota virou-se para ele e afirmou com a cabeça, sem poder esconder um leve sorriso dos lábios. — Olá. — disse ele, colocando as mãos no bolso e olhando para o lado, provavelmente sem coragem de olhar para ela.  
Eles não se falavam há muito tempo. Lílian pousou a mão nas pernas e mexeu o balanço de leve, fazendo com que as correntes rangessem.  
— Olá. — disse Lílian, tentando ser simpática e poder finalmente falar com ele tudo o que queria. — Você não quer se sentar...  
— Não, obrigado, estou bem aqui. — interrompeu-a. — Você me chamou...  
— Chamei. — disse ela, parando de balançar. Levantou-se e chegou perto dele, de um modo que obrigou-o a encará-la. Os olhos da garota estavam enigmático. Não poderia dizer se ela estava triste, chateada, brava, feliz ou satisfeita de tê-lo perto de si. — Chamei, para pedir desculpas.  
Assustado, ele olhou para ela e arregalou os olhos, como se não entendesse. Houve um grande silêncio – ele, não sabia o que responder e ela esperava uma resposta. Um vento passou por eles, esvoaçando o cabelo vermelho dela, cobrindo uma parte de seu rosto, mas ela não se moveu.  
— Mas sou eu quem devo lhe pedir desculpas. — disse ele, tirando o cabelo do rosto dela, delicadamente. Seus dedos estavam trêmulos e a respiração pesada. — Eu não deveria ter lhe chamado de sangue-ruim. Você não é como os outros, você é diferente.  
Lílian olhou para ele e negou com a cabeça.

— Você não mudou, não é? Continua com a mesma idéia de sangue-puro. Eu não te entendo, Severo, eu não consigo te entender. Por que, então, você me contou que eu era uma bruxa? Simplesmente não deixar com que eu descobrisse sozinha, pela carta de Hogwarts? Por que fingiu ser meu amigo?  
— Eu não fingi...  
— Fingiu, pois se fosse meu amigo de verdade não teria me chamado de sangue-ruim! Porque você _sabe_ que isso é uma ofensa para mim! Mas se quer saber, eu não ligo. Não faz diferença alguma.  
Severo fechou os olhos, preocupado. O que não fazia diferença? Apertou as pálpebras com os dedos e negou com a cabeça. A amizade não fazia diferença? Como se percebesse a dúvida dele, Lílian segurou as mãos dele e tirou-as do rosto.  
— Não faz diferença o fato de eu ter nascido de uma família de trouxas. É isso o que eu quis dizer, entendeu? Eu não queria dizer que o que a gente passou foi indiferente para mim, não foi. Eu só não consigo entender porque você disse aquilo para mim, na frente de tanta gente. Na frente do Tiago.  
Ele arregalou os olhos. Ela nunca havia chamado aquele detestável garoto pelo primeiro nome. Era apenas "Potter", sempre "Potter". Normalmente, com um adjetivo antes do nome. "O detestável Potter", "O idiota do Potter". Mas nunca, nunca "Tiago".  
— Sei que não deveria ter lhe dito aquilo, foi por isso que eu lhe pedi desculpas no mesmo dia, não é verdade? Eu pedi, mas você não aceitou... Não me deixou falar.  
— Por isso que eu pedi para que você viesse aqui, porque eu devo desculpas a você. Eu gosto muito de você, Sev. De verdade. Sua amizade para mim é muito importante, mas você... Não me deixa ser sua amiga. Você tem aquele seus amigos e... O que eles fazem, eu não concordo! Você sabe disso, portanto, vejo que nossa amizade não pode prosseguir!  
Como se o mundo desabasse em sua cabeça, Severo abaixou a cabeça e nada disse. Lílian soltou as mãos dele e o abraçou.  
— Eu adoro você, Sev. Adoro mesmo. Mas você me impede de ser sua amiga. Desculpa!  
Então era isso. Era _esse_ o pedido de desculpas. As desculpas não eram por ela não o ter ouvido naquele dia, por ela não querer saber o que ele tinha a dizer. Era por eles não poderem mais ser amigos. Então, ela o havia chamado para dizer que era o fim. Lílian continuou a repetir aquela mesma palavra, ainda abraçando-o. Quando se soltaram, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijou-a delicadamente, e ela, por mais que não quisesse, correspondeu com carinho.  
"É uma pena que a forma que eu gosto de você é imensamente maior do que a que você gosta de mim. Amo você, Lily, amo tanto que seria capaz de matar para conseguir ficar com você. Porém sei que, se eu matasse alguém, seja quem fosse, você não me perdoaria e não ficaria comigo. _Mea culpa_, _mea culpa_... Fiz tudo errado. Tudo. _Mea __culpa_."

_Fim_

N/A:_ Bem, espero que tenham gostado.  
Eu particulamente adorei a idéia, que inicialmente era uma coisa mas saiu outra completamente diferente – o nome não era nem "Mea culpa"... Enfim.  
Por favor, só não esqueçam das reviews! (Autora com olhinhos brilhantes e pedintes)  
Beijos e até a próxima!_

_Mary Lupin._


End file.
